


Creature chronicles

by Gwenore



Series: Creature chronicles. [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, Fluff, Mythical Creature, Octopus, nymph, nøkken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: This will be a series of short chapters about different creatures, some fluff and some smut, just depending on what I wanna write that is not at all serious and with minimal plot. Hope you enjoy.





	1. Octo!Rumple

Belle was wading out in the warm tide pool which she had discovered just an hour or so from her home. It was a wonderful serene place and she would take out a book and something to eat and drink and just spend hours there as it was shielded from the wind.

It was even large enough that towards the rocks that separated it from the ocean it actually grew quite deep and Belle loved swimming, though careful not to get cut by the rocks.

Leaning forward her legs kicked of from the bottom as she started to swim.

What the young brunette was not aware of was the fact that each time she had come into the tide pool she had been watched.

The creature, living deep inside the cavernous rocks had been watching her through his horizontally slit eyes. At first he had been defensive, thinking of even chasing her away as this was his tide pool after all, but that would mean exposing himself.

These two legged could be dangerous creatures after all.

Still this one had seemed harmless, simply swimming a bit or remaining on the shore, hardly ever coming close to his cave.

She was… interesting to watch.

Now she was closer than she had ever been and he was at the very edge of his cave, watching her move her legs gently through the water.

He wondered… he wondered what it would be to touch her…

Very carefully, his hands and seven of his tentacles holding onto the opening of his cave he reached out towards her as she was swimming through the water… until she was close enough and he wrapped it around her leg, the suckers instantly grasping onto her skin.

Belle let out a loud scream as she felt something grasp onto her, trying to kick it off, but the creature on pure instinct wrapped its strong tentacle around her leg, pulling her slightly under water.

All the fears of swimming in the ocean flashed across her eyes as she saw a massive tentacle around her leg attached to something that she could not see. How… how was this possible? Squids did not live in tidal pools and there was no octopus that grew to this size…

Regardless it would be easily able to drown her… if not eat her at this size. Her panic did not lessen as two more came out from that cavernous hole in the rock wrapping around her waist.

In the midst of her struggling she had taken in quite a bit of water and she could feel her vision going dark.

The moment before she passed out her hands fell upon a couple of shoulders… wait… shoulders? No, that was undeniably what she felt… the shoulders of a man as she the next moment was thrust to the surface gasping and coughing for air.

Her arms were tightly clinging around the shoulders she had grasped in the water, leaning her head against them as she just concentrated on breathing.

She could still feel the massively strong tentacles holding her in place, the suckers making the hold impossible to break. But… it wasn’t out to hurt her. If it wanted to kill and eat her, drowning her would have been easy.

Slowly she lifted her head and gazed into what could be only described as alien eyes, nothing on the surface world could even compare.

Too stunned for words she could do nothing but to stare at this creature. He was… human… or the top half of him was… though his skin was mottled with a slight slimy texture and he had the most beautiful green and golden markings which was now flushing with color. Where his legs should be were eight massive tentacles, three of which were wrapped around her and five used to secure them to the rocks, keeping both of them afloat and not crashing into anything.

He himself was in a mild panic as he stared at the two legged.

He was just going to touch her, and he did not know that she would instantly panic. He knew he should have let go of her, but that had not gone as planned. Quickly he had realized that she was struggling to breathe and was forced to leave his cave as he was not certain she would be able to make it to the surface on her own.

“What… what are you?” she blinked towards him, not sure why, but looking into those impossible eyes she had lost her fear of him. He continued to stare at her in disbelief, not sure what he should think, all the while his tentacles having a mind of their own as they curiously started to feel over her body, ever so careful not to hurt her.

Belle had to admit it felt… strange… though not… bad. In fact it only tickled ever so slightly. Feeling a bit daring her hand slipped down and she stroked along one of them, feeling how it twitched and moved under her fingers.

Was this real? Could such creatures really exist?

Carefully he let one of the tentacles which was holding onto the rock move towards her, touching her hand carefully, her feeling how the suckers wrapped around her fingers and hand.

He could crush her if he wished to… but he was so careful.

Belle did not know why she trusted him so much, but she rested her entire body on him, him feeling just how warm she was even in this tropical water. Reaching her hand up, her blue eyes never leaving his for a second, she allowed it to stroke along his cheek. This seemed to wake him up from the trance that he had been in and with one powerful movement he had let her go and was hidden deep in his cave under the water and she could see no sign of him.

Keeping herself afloat it took the woman a couple of minutes to realize that he was indeed gone. Still in a state of disbelief she swam towards the shore.

Even as she swam she almost convinced herself that it was a hallucination of some sort… heat stroke… anything.

But as she stepped out of the water she got the evidence that the creature she had seen was indeed real as her pale thighs had several red rings from his suckers where he had grasped her too hard when she was trying to escape.

They would fade soon and did not hurt… but was the proof she needed that this was indeed real.

With excited eyes and a racing heart she looked towards the cavernous rocks which separated the tide pool from the ocean.

“I’ll come back! I’ll be back tomorrow!”

She did not know if he heard her… or even if he did if he could understand her. Still… it was a mystery to be uncovered… and she could hardly wait.


	2. Octo!Rumple 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it is Winterswanderlust‘s birthday… at least still here… I needed to do a lil something for all the wonderful comments she has left and all this.   
> Which of course meant more Octo!Rumple.   
> This was really fun to write. Hope you enjoy it.

Belle had gone down to the tide pool several times since her meeting with the strange creature. She was still astonished by him and she tried to get him out of his hide, constantly swimming near those jagged rocks. It was important for her to be careful though, it was easy for her to get cut.

However she was not good at diving and was unable to get far down. It did not stop her from trying, trying to get the faintest of looks of him.

She was able to see him sometimes, stuck to the rocks and looked up at her, raising a brow at her pathetic attempt at diving.

At times he would swim away from the rocks, swimming parallel to her. She was amazed by his colors as the light hit him through the water.

He hadn’t reached out to touch her again though.

One day the sun was setting and Belle, having been swimming for quite some time, was exhausted. She had been attempting to chase the creature through the water... which was a ridiculous concept as he was blindingly fast if he wanted to be… though he seemed to play along as he would wait for her to catch up.

Slowly she headed towards the shore, and rested herself upon the smooth rocks which she used to enter the tide pool, and lay there in about two inches of water and just breathed. She was exhausted yes… but very happy, and laying there and feeling the warm water around her was just heaven.

Her body had quite a lot of cuts and scrapes due to the rocks, but nothing she even noticed as the salt water lulled over her gently.

Just a couple of minutes and she would get up, dry herself and head back home.

However suddenly she felt something move near her. Lifting herself up she saw the creature there, looking rather miffed that their game had ended.

Belle giggled at him, shaking her head.

He seemed to huff himself up and with one of his tentacles started to wrap around her ankle and attempted to get her back into the water to play with him. Belle simply giggled at his utterly silly behavior.

“I am sorry… I am tired…” she gave him a gentle smile. “I cannot swim as good as you. You know this, I see you mocking my diving after all.”

The creature seemed to listen to her, before he started to tug at her gently again. Belle simply had to roll her eyes, before flicking her hand, causing water droplets to hit his face. He shook his head at this, a look of offense on those horizontal slit eyes.

Just then she saw the seven other tentacles lifted up from the water surface. Belle was only able to widen her eyes and let out a squeak of protest before a wave crashed over her, causing her to sputter loudly as saltwater made its way in her nose and mouth.

“You are so RUDE!” she exclaimed, seeing him there with that cheeky grin upon his face, greatly amused by her reaction, letting out a series of clicks sounding like a giggling laugh. He still held her leg.

“What am I going to do with you?” she shook her head with a loud sigh, leaning her head back with a loud sigh. The creature cocked his head, his eyes grew curious as he looked down at his tentacle which was wrapped around her strange human leg.

Slowly he started to move it further up, feeling her skin… tasting it. It was rather salty… the combination of the water and her sweat. Belle blinked, wondering about what he was doing, though it was clear he was… curious.

She was very curious about him as well… always had been since she first met him. But… he had never been so close as now… with the exceptions of their first meeting… and now he was in the shallows.

Another tentacle came and started to feel the upper part of her thigh, massaging her gently as he curiously touched her.

Belle remained absolutely still, only lifted her hand to gently caress the tentacle which wrapped around her.

He was so smooth… a bit slimy… her fingertips gently teasing across his skin.

The creature gently started to rise over her, the rest of his tentacles encircling her. Belle’s heart started to race as she knew this creature could be deadly to her, crush her or perhaps even devour her… she did not know if he was hiding the formidable beak which all octopuses had…

He was pinning her down, making it nearly unable for her to move at all… but she did not struggle. She wasn’t even scared, relaxing against the rock.

His human body leaned down, his face only inches from hers, his alien eyes looking into hers. A surprised gasp was caught in her throat as she felt him start to massage her with his strong limbs. Belle felt his suckers on her legs and belly.

It was nice… and she felt herself relaxing, murmuring softly, as she reached up, running her fingers through his hair. His eyes looked at her reaction… surprised that there was no fear in her eyes… even if he was far more dangerous than her and could easily kill her. Yet she… trusted him…

Well… she had to… she had already been swimming with him for quite some time and each time he could easily reach out and drown her. She was really an awful swimmer… and a far worse diver.

But she tried… which was rather adorable.

Slowly he leaned down, resting his ear against her chest, listening to her warm beating heart. Belle was continuing to caress his hair, still feeling his tentacles move gently, making her tense muscles from the day spent swimming relax.

They stayed like that for a long time and now the sky was bathed in a red light as the sun was slipping into the water, stairs starting to be seen in the darkening sky.

Belle was shivering as the air was now turning cold… even if the water was still rather warm.

The creature lifted his head, cooing to her softly as he noticed the goose bumps on her skin.

“It is getting late…” she blushed softly. He seemed miffed again, but started to move away from her, but rested at the edge of the water as she finally got up and started to move out of the water, but turned to look at him. He looked absolutely glowing in the setting sun, like gold shimmering through murky water. Taking loose clothes around herself, so she could make the short walk back home in her flip flops in order to get a shower.

As she was getting her hair up in a bun she looked at the creature still at the water’s edge.

“Good night… Gold…”

The name just seemed to fit with that stunning coloration of his.

“See you soon…” she turned around to grab her back but as she turned around he had vanished back into the depths of the tide pool and was gone.

Belle reached up and massaged her neck gently, shaking her head as she felt her skin still tingle with his touches. Shaking her head, she attempted to clear her head as she started on the road eyes, not realizing that a pair of horizontal slit eyes were looking at her just above the surface.


	3. Nymph!Belle and Nøkken!Rumple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tinuviel-undomiel asked for Nymph!Belle or Vampire!Rumple so I chose Nymph!Belle along with sort of an old character of mine. Hope you don’t mind. Anyway a silly fluffy little ficlet.

There she was again, dancing across his water, her bare feet stepping on the lily pads, but not damaging them.

Had she been human he would have easily have drowned her long ago as that was his nature. Now he stared at her from the water, his yellow eyes just above the water’s edge, glowing like lanterns, as she kept dancing on his cape.

She was beautiful… though the moment she knew he was watching her… she would surely vanish… that was what nymphs did. Fleeting creatures of beauty… her brown hair flowing in the wind as if she was in his underwater kingdom and her eyes so blue as to make the sky itself jealous.

This water was his kingdom, countless of hapless victims were tangled in his cape, their boney remains resting under the sludge at the bottom.

Knowing that he could never have her… he continued watching her, continuing her careless dance across the water.

 

Most nymphs would avoid this part of the forest… it was too old… too filled with dark things which were best left forgotten. But Belle loved it most of all.

Here she was free from the men and satyrs which would constantly try to capture her. Here she was free to just sing and dance.

Though of course… she could never quite shake the feeling of being watched…

It was a feeling that Belle had ignored… thinking it was just the forest’s age which made her nervous…

However this night she could no longer ignore it and allowed her blue eyes to glide over the water.

Then she saw it… the glowing lantern’s eyes staring at her. She was instinctively wanting to vanish… but… he hadn’t tried to trap her…

And what… what was he…?

Softly her feet walked over the still water, only making the faintest of ripples as she neared him. However the moment that she came close, he dove under the surface and was hidden in the murky water.

“Hey! Come back! I wasn’t going to… I wasn’t going to do anything,” she knelt down at the water’s surface, trying to catch a glimpse of him. She thought that she could see those glowing lantern eyes in the murky depths, but she couldn’t be sure.

Nymphs however can be very stubborn creatures indeed… something which certainly got them in quite the bit of trouble… which now seemed to be the case of Belle. Sitting there on the surface of the water she crossed her arms with a pout.

“Well… I am not leaving until you show yourself!” she told him defiantly.

He stared at her from his murky home and with a mighty rush he shot to the surface and Belle saw this shade with long claws and lantern glowing eyes shoot up from the water, his lily pad cape spreading out as she felt it entangle her legs, as she was quickly pulled under.

It should have been enough to make her vanish… but Belle being a nymph was not scared of water… breathing in it as easily as she did air.

The other creature with the lantern eyes were staring at her… clearly having expected his trick to enough to scare her away.

Instead she looked at him with surprised blue eyes, finding him looking very much like a man… but with golden green skin… almost like a frog’s… his hair graying and colored by the murky water that he lived in. His mouth was open in a sneer to her, showing jagged yellowing teeth as if to seem most intimidating.

Instead she found a laughter escape her, causing utter confusion to be seen in those ever glowing eyes.

She knew she should fear him… but… she didn’t. The humans who had constantly tried to trap her… them she feared… they would use her and keep her captive… the satyrs… well it did not take a lot of thought to imagine what they wanted…

All in all… if she was to be trapped by anything… why not him…

Rumple’s confusion did not lessen when the beautiful nymph put her arms around him and placed a kiss upon her lips.

This… this was not how this was supposed to go… she was supposed to run screaming away…

In the end… her kiss was too soft as her glow started to bright up the murky water, the fish swimming around them like silver coins, and his cape became instantly in full bloom, the flowers with petals so white they glowed and a center like that made of gold.

 

The legends now spoke of a place in the forest more beautiful than any other, as flowers would always grow there, even in the middle of winter, as nøkken would rest at the water’s edge and watch his wife dance amongst the trees, her song filling the forest, now with no fear as he would always look after her and no one would ever dare to trap her.


End file.
